


Please don't..

by Likethecolorblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol si sta preparando per il giorno più importante delle sua vita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't..

Aprì un occhio e stropicciò l’altro. La luce ormai inondava la sua camera da letto. Si girò verso il comodino e guardò l’orologio. Con sollievo notò che mancava ancora qualche minuto alla sveglia. Anche se la voglia di iniziare la giornata era tanta, si raggomitolò sotto il piumone e, sospirando, pensò che finalmente era arrivato il grande giorno.  
  
°°°  
   
_“Bene ragazzi, ora mettevi in coppia e iniziate pure a lavorare sulla vostra ricerca.” disse il professore mentre iniziava a girare tra i banchi._  
_Chanyeol si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcuno con cui lavorare, ma si accorse che gli altri ragazzi stavano già discutendo sul da farsi. A malincuore dovette alzare la mano._  
  
_“Mi scusi, sono rimasto da solo..”_  
  
_Non era la prima volta che si trovava in una situazione del genere e ormai c’era quasi abituato. Durante l’ora di ginnastica era sempre l’ultimo a essere scelto, per non parlare dei lavori di gruppo nei quali non veniva interpellato neanche per sbaglio._  
  
_“Figliolo, ma lei non è da solo! Ecco..” e indicò il fondo dell’aula “Lei farà coppia con il nuovo arrivato.”_  
  
_Sarà che passava più tempo seduto al banco con le cuffie nelle orecchie, ma possibile che non si fosse accorto di un nuovo compagno di classe? Aveva ragione sua madre a chiamarlo Alice nel paese delle meraviglie! Stava riordinando il banco, quando sentì il rumore di una sedia che veniva posizionata di fronte a lui. Alzò gli occhi e per un attimo gli si bloccò il respiro. Cos’era quella stretta allo stomaco? E perchè aveva un’improvvisa voglia di correre in bagno a vomitare la colazione? Dovette contare fino a dieci e fare due bei respiri profondi per calmarsi._  
  
_“Byun Baekhyun, al tuo servizio!”_  
  
_“Parkchanyeol.” sputò tutto di un fiato._  
  
_“Allora, Parkchanyeol.” lo prese in giro ”Ci mettiamo al lavoro?”_  
  
_Grazie a Dio, questo Baekhyun era un ragazzo sveglio, perchè Chanyeol era completamente assordato dai battiti del suo cuore. La sua mente era distratta e i suoi occhi troppo impegnati a osservare ogni possibile dettaglio del suo volto: le sopracciglia che si aggrottavano mentre era concentrato sulla relazione, gli occhi che brillavano come due piccole stelle e quel neo.. Ma fu soltanto quando gli sorrise che capì di essere davanti al suo primo amore._  
  
°°°  
   
L’acqua della doccia lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà. Aveva avuto dei sogni piuttosto agitati, ma il risveglio era stato uno dei più dolci: non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente il primo sorriso che vide sbocciare sul viso di Baekhyun.  
  
Gli ritornò in mente quel ragazzino troppo timido che venne travolto dall’uragano Baekhyun. Divertente, affascinante, intelligente, dopo pochi mesi riuscì a entrare nella squadra di calcio della scuola, era diventato popolare in un batter di ciglia. Molte delle persone che gli ronzavano intorno gli chiedevano del perchè continuasse ad uscire con un tipo come Chanyeol e lui, con estrema innocenza, rispondeva che era stato il primo a rivolgergli la parola. Quando glielo raccontò, Chanyeol riuscì a stento a trattenere l’euforia. Finalmente aveva trovato qualcuno a cui piaceva così com’era: impacciato, taciturno e senza particolare interesse per nessuna attività. In realtà c’erano due cose che occupavano la sua mente durante giornate: la musica e Baekhyun. La prima passione era conosciuta da tutti, mentre la seconda era ancora un segreto gelosamente custodito nel suo cuore.  
  
Strinse il nodo alla cravatta e lisciò le pieghe che si erano formate sulla giacca di velluto blu. Il matrimonio in inverno era stata un’idea brillante che, ovviamente, era stata presa da Baekhyun. Appena saputa la data, Chanyeol era corso a Gangnam, pronto a svenarsi per comprare un completo adocchiato qualche giorno prima mentre stava andando in ufficio. Era davvero un figurino, quasi un modello uscito da una rivista patinata. Fece un’ultima giravolta, per ammirarsi in tutto il suo splendore, poi uscì dalla stanza per andare in cucina.  
  
“Amore, sei uno splendore!!” disse sua mamma pizzicandogli le guance.  
  
“E dai ma’, mi fai diventare rosso..” bofonchio cercando si svincolarsi. “Smettila di abbracciarmi, non sto per partire in guerra.. Mi sgualcirai il vestito se continui a spupazzarmi! Basta!”  
  
“Ok! Ok! La smetto, ma non ti arrabbiare.” alzò le mani in segno di sconfitta. “Ecco, tieni, non vorrei che svenissi prima di raggiungere l’altare!” e mise sotto il naso del figlio la scatola dei cereali.  
  
“Che non sia mai! Ma, a proposito, tu non dovresti essere con Yura a sistemare gli ultimi dettagli?”  
  
“Tua sorella non avrà problemi.. e poi avevo dimenticato una cosa!” e si diresse verso la sua camera da letto.  
  
Chanyeol mangiò in silenzio e in balia dei suoi numerosi pensieri. Era al contempo ansioso e sollevato per quello che gli stava accadendo ed era sicuro che da quel giorno in poi il futuro sarebbe stato più radioso. Tutto quest’ottimismo inaspettato lo fece sorridere.  
  
“Alice esci per un attimo dal tuo paese delle meraviglie e vai a rispondere al cellulare!” urlò la mamma da un punto impreciso della casa.  
  
“Smettila, non ho più sedici anni!! Pronto? Yura cosa c’è?”  
  
“Oi, non fare la prima donna! Mamma ti sta stressando?”  
  
“Chiaramente.. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Ti serve aiuto?”  
  
“Volevo solo dirti che ho preso io le fedi, quindi, non stare a cercarle in giro per casa e, per favore, mandami subito mamma! Sti imbecilli non sanno neanche sistemare i fiori della sala. Mi verrà un infarto!”  
  
“Sarà un piacere sbatterla fuori di casa!”  
  
Ci fu un secondo di silenzio che venne  interrotto da una domanda “Mi perdoni?” la voce di Yura si fece quasi un bisbiglio.  
“Sempre!” e chiuse la chiamata.  
  
Per fortuna la comparsa di sua mamma non gli diede il tempo di pensare a nulla.  
  
“Chi era? Yura? Devo andare?”  
  
“Sì, mamma. Fai un bel respiro e tranquillizzati.” le diede una pacca sulla spalla e lei gli prese la mano.  
  
“Come posso essere calma?” e lo abbracciò forte.  
  
Stava per affogare nei suoi stessi sentimenti. Le lacrime erano pronte a scivolare lungo il viso e un nodo alla gola, pesante come un masso, bloccava la sua voce. Non poteva piangere, doveva essere forte e andare avanti. Doveva crescere.  
  
“Lo sai che papà sarebbe orgoglioso di te, vero?”  
  
“Ne dubito, non sapeva nemmeno che..”  
  
“Non dire stupidaggini!” lo guardò negli occhi e Chanyeol sentì lo stomaco accartocciarsi. Gli accarezzò le guance. “Sii forte.” gli diede un bacio e uscì di casa.  
   
°°°  
  
_“Yeol che fine hai fatto?”_  
_“Yura mi ha chiamato dicendo che non ritorni a casa da una settimana!”_  
“Yeol rispondi a sto cazzo di cellulare!”  
   
_Erano giorni che Baekhyun continuava a lasciargli messaggi alla segreteria telefonica ed erano giorni che lui li ascoltava e li cancellava. Non voleva sentire nessuno, preferiva stare rannicchiato tra le coperte e morire tra l’immondizia che aveva accumulato in quei giorni. Il capo gli aveva gentilmente concesso una settima di vacanza per riprendersi, ma arrivato al fine settimana si rese conto che non gli era servito a nulla. Forse non gli sarebbe bastato neanche la vita intera per rimettersi in sesto._  
  
Rotolò giù dal letto e, facendo lo slalom tra i vestiti sporchi e la robaccia che ricopriva il pavimento, andò in bagno. Stava per ritornare a letto, quando si ritrovò a faccia a faccia con il riflesso della sua immagine. Quello non era lui, non poteva essere. Si toccò la guancia e vide che anche l’estraneo di fronte a lui fece lo stesso movimento. Alzò le braccia e anche l’altro lo fece. No. Lui non conosceva quello zombie che aveva di fronte. No. Non era possibile. La rabbia gli stava lacerando il cuore, appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia e si piegò leggermente: il respiro iniziava a mancare e una sottile nebbia gli pervase gli occhi. Doveva calmarsi, buttarsi a terra e dimenticare tutto, ma il suo corpo non percepì quei comandi. Sollevò la mano e con tutta la forza che aveva diede un pugno allo specchio. La mente divenne chiara all’improvviso. Si guardò intorno e si rese conto che era in bagno. Cosa ci faceva lì? E cos’è questo calore che pervadeva la sua mano.  
  
_“Cosa cazzo stai facendo?”_  
  
_Non riconobbe subito la voce. Si voltò di scatto e rimase pietrificato. Non poteva essere lui. Non poteva farsi vedere in quel modo da lui._  
  
_“Chanyeol! La mano!” gli urlò._  
  
_Chanyeol abbassò istintivamente lo sguardo e vide la causa del calore che si stava propagando per tutto il braccio destro. Sangue. Sangue che colava copiosamente sul pavimento. Com’era successo? Non ricordava nulla. Aiutandosi con la mano sinistra, sollevo gentilmente il braccio. I tagli non coprivano solo la mano, ma arrivavano fino gomito._  
  
_“Come?” bisbigliò, fece solo in tempo a vedere Baekhyun correre verso di lui e poi il nulla._  
   
_Papà che bello, ci hai portato al mare._  
_Guarda com’è azzurro._  
_Un gabbiano, guarda papà._  
_Dai, prendimi per mano andiamo a farci un bagno_ _._  
_Non tocco il fondo._  
_Papà non lasciare la mia mano._  
_Non mi lasciare qui._  
_Sto annegando._  
_Papà._  
   
_Il bruciore alla gola e al naso era talmente intenso che lo costrinse ad aprire gli occhi. Vedeva solo acqua. Colto da un attacco di panico cominciò ad annaspare e a cercare di farsi leva con le braccia per sollevarsi, ma una fitta lancinante percorse il lato destro del suo corpo. Stava per perdere i sensi a causa del dolore quando intravide due braccia penetrare la barriera dell’acqua e afferrargli le spalle._ _Fu uno shock risalire in superficie. La gola bruciava da matti e l’unica cosa che riusciva a fare era sputare l’acqua che aveva ingoiato. Lentamente i conati iniziarono ad attenuarsi e riuscì ad appoggiare la schiena sul bordo della vasca. Non sapeva esattamente cosa ci facesse lì, ma accanto a lui c’era Baekhyun e quindi non poteva succedergli niente di brutto._  
  
_“Cinque secondi.. Mi assento solo cinque secondi e tu tenti il suicidio?” gli urlò dritto in faccia._  
  
_I suoi occhi facevano quasi paura: erano pieni di rabbia, ma al contempo stavano per straboccare di lacrime._  
  
_“Baek..” cercò di giustificarsi quando Baekhyun, preso dall’ira, lo schiaffeggiò._  
  
_“Scusami, Yeol! Scusami!” gli mise una mano sulla guancia arrossata. “Non volevo.. E’ solo che.. Tua sorella continuava a chiamarmi dicendo che non aveva più tue notizie e allora.. Non è stato facile venire qui. Pensavo che.. E invece sei vivo! Sommerso nell’immondizia e con una mano spappolata, ma vivo! Non puoi capire il mio sollievo.” tirava su col naso mentre continuava ad accarezzare la guancia di Chanyeol._  
  
_“Era solo un sogno molto realistico. Solo un sogno.” sentì le dita di Baekhyun muoversi delicatamente sulle sue guance._  
  
_“Piangi, sfogati, vedrai che dopo ti sentirai un po’ meglio.”_  
  
_Chanyeol non si era nemmeno accorto delle lacrime che gli stavano scorrendo sul viso. In quei giorni aveva pianto così tanto che era arrivato ad un punto in cui pensava di non poterlo fare più ed invece no.._  
  
_Baekhyun si sedette accanto alla vasca, prese la mano ferita e rifece la medicazione. Chanyeol abbandonò la testa sul bordo della vasca e chiuse gli occhi. Ora riusciva a sentire ogni singola lacrima e i singhiozzi che, piano piano, si facevano sempre più violenti. Sentiva anche le mani di Baekhyun che toglievano con delicatezza la benda, che sfioravano i tagli e che tamponavano le ferite con il disinfettante._  
  
_Si sentì sollevare e, senza saper come, si ritrovò in piedi nella vasca da bagno. Si mise le mani sugli occhi cercando di attenuare il bruciore e, tremando, chiamò Baekhyun con un filo di voce. Non sentendo una risposta allungò le braccia alla ricerca dell’amico, ma non trovando nessuno iniziò ad agitarsi. Era sul punto di perdere nuovamente i sensi quando si sentì stringere forte. Non poteva farcela senza di lui, era la sua roccia, il punto fermo della sua vita. Ora che si sentiva sicuro tra le braccia di Baekhyun, Chanyeol si convinse ad aprire gli occhi. Baekhyun gli sorrise._  
  
_“Ero andato a prendere qualcosa da vestire.” disse portando il braccio di Chanyeol attorno alla sua spalla._  
  
_Chanyeol, sentendo la mano di Baekhyun scivolare attorno al suo fianco, lasciò cadere timidamente la testa sulla sua spalla. Avrebbe voluto_ _accare_ _zzarlo, abbracciarlo, dirgli grazie fino allo sfinimento, ma non aveva le forze per fare nulla._  
_Baekhyun lo aiutò ad uscire dalla vasca e lo asciugò con delicatezza. Il cuore di Chanyeol era sul punto di esplodere. La gioia provocata da quelle piccole attenzioni era costantemente divorata dal senso di colpa. Non poteva essere felice, non in quella situazione. Si lasciò vestire. Le dita di Baekhyun gli sfiorarono la pelle e gli occhi si riempirono di lacrime._  
  
_Mano nella mano si avvicinarono lentamente al letto, in un silenzio per nulla imbarazzante, ma anzi quasi confortante. Tra di loro non c’era mai stato bisogno tante parole, alle volte bastavano solo uno sguardo o un sospiro per capire i loro pensieri. Baekhyun cercò di sistemare il letto come meglio poteva e poi vi s’infilò dentro. Chanyeol non si mosse di un millimetro e rimase in piedi accanto al letto, come se stesse aspettando il permesso di sdraiarsi accanto al suo migliore amico. E’ solo quando alzò lo sguardo dal pavimento che vide Baekhyun sorridergli e indicargli lo spazio vuoto accanto a lui. Baekhyun gli porse la mano e Chanyeol non ci pensò due volte, la prese e la strinse delicatamente. Appoggiò la testa sul petto di Baekhyun e si lasciò cullare dal battito del cuore._  
  
_“Baek..” sussurrò mentre sentiva le mani dell’amico accarezzargli la schiena. Le lacrime incominciarono a riaffiorare bagnando la maglietta di Baekhyun che, sentendo i lievi singhiozzi, lo strinse ancora più forte._  
  
_“Se n’è andato e io non ho avuto il tempo per dirgli che sono gay. Perché ho aspettato così tanto?” il respiro era sempre più affannoso. “Mi avrebbe accettato così come sono? Oppure mi avrebbe odiato e sbattuto fuori di casa? Avrei dovuto dirglielo e invece non ci sono riuscito per paura.. Baek, sono un codardo e mio padre non si meritava un figlio del genere. Era tutto per me e non sono nemmeno riuscito ad essere sincero con lui..”, ma prima che potesse finire lo sfogo senti le labbra del suo migliore amico sfiorare delicatamente le sue. Chanyeol, colto alla sprovvista, spalancò gli occhi. Aveva sognato questo momento dalla prima volta che aveva capito di essersi preso una cotta per Baekhyun. Anni passati a nascondere i suoi sentimenti e ora.. Ora non poteva sprecare altro tempo. Socchiuse gli occhi e si perse nella dolcezza di quel bacio. Chanyeol sentì le mani di Baekhyun accarezzargli il volto e le labbra spostarsi sulla guancia, dove lasciò un ultimo bacio. Chanyeol aprì gli occhi lentamente e cercò lo sguardo di Baekhyun che gli stava sorridendo._  
  
_“Mr. Park ti avrebbe amato e sostenuto, ne sono sicuro.” disse passando il pollice sulla guancia di Chanyeol per asciugargli le lacrime “Quindi, basta sentirsi in colpa ok?” Chanyeol annuì. “Bravo.. Era cerca di dormire un po’..”_  
  
_“Rimarrai qui con me?”_  
  
_“Sempre.”_  
  
_Chanyeol cercò di farsi più piccolo possibile e si rannicchiò contro il corpo di Baekhyun. Con la testa nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo, si addormentò circondando dalle braccia e dal profumo del suo migliore amico._  
  
°°°  
  
Dopo aver litigato per il parcheggio, Chanyeol incominciò a correre come un pazzo. L’orologio lo stava avvisando che aveva solo cinque minuti per arrivare. Non poteva assolutamente arrivare in ritardo. Con le ultime forze e con il fiatone entrò nell’edificio in cui si sarebbe celebrato il matrimonio.  
Ci mise qualche minuto per trovare la sala, poi vide Yura sbracciarsi per attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
“Prima donna fino all’ultimo eh?” lo prese in giro.  
  
“Ho fatto il più in fretta possibile, ma non riuscivo a fare questo benedetto nodo della cravatta, poi quel tipaccio ha cercato di rubarmi il parcheggio e..” ma si trattenne. Non voleva dire proprio tutto a sua sorella soprattutto adesso. Chanyeol si passò la mano sul collo e guardando a terra chiese scusa.  
  
Yura gli si avvicinò e gli sistemò la cravatta, poi alzò lo sguardo e gli accarezzò il volto.  
  
“Sai che sei proprio bello oggi? Spero che tu non voglia conquistare il mio futuro marito proprio il giorno del nostro matrimonio!” e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
  
Chanyeol cercò di sorridere, ma adesso che il momento si stava avvicinando non era più tanto sicuro di poter contare sulle sue forze.  
  
“Ci ho provato, ma quello stupido ha occhi solo per te” cercò di sdrammatizzare.  
  
Per fortuna uno degli organizzatori sbucò dalla porta chiedendo se fossero pronti.  
  
“Pronta sorellona?” chiese porgendole il braccio.  
  
“Pronta!”  
  
La porta si spalancò. Tutti li stavo fissando commossi. Chanyeol si girò verso sua sorella, era assolutamente radiosa e questo gli fece pensare che stava facendo la cosa giusta per lei, ma non per lui. Con un nodo alla gola seguì lo sguardo della sorella e lo vide. Baekhyun era bellissimo nel suo completo scuro, i capelli in ordine e le guance leggermente arrossate. Avrebbe voluto mollare tutto e correre da lui, abbracciarlo e baciarlo, ma non poteva.  
  
Diede un bacio sulla fronte Yura e poi si girò verso Baekhyun che inaspettatamente lo abbracciò. Chanyeol ci mise qualche secondo per reagire a questo gesto. Sollevò lentamente le braccia e, con mani tremanti, circondò le spalle di Baekhyun. Lo strinse forte a sé, il volto nascosto nel suo collo e il suo profumo che gli ricordò quella notte dopo la morte di suo padre. La notte in cui aveva sperato in un futuro con Baekhyun, ma che si era rivelato soltanto un’illusione. Non aveva mai provato rancore per quel bacio, sapeva che Baekhyun l’aveva fatto senza malizia. Aveva provato ad odiarlo, ma gli era possibile. Non poteva.  
  
L’abbraccio si sciolse e Chanyeol prese la mano di Yura e la posò sul quella di Baekhyun. Gli sposi si voltarono verso l’officiante, lasciando Chanyeol mettersi accanto a Baekhyun come suo testimone di nozze.  
Questo non era solo il grande giorno di Yura e Baekhyun, ma anche di Chanyeol: era il giorno in cui avrebbe detto addio al suo primo amore.  
   
 °°°  
   
“Ciao!”  
  
Chanyeol alzò lo sguardo e vide un ragazzo non troppo alto e con due occhioni scuri.  
  
“Posso sedermi?” chiese.  
  
“Certo.” E Chanyeol gli fece segno di sedersi accanto a lui.  
  
“Sposa o sposo?”  
  
“Scusa?”  
  
“Sei qui per la sposa o per lo sposo?”  
  
“Ah.. per tutti e due. Solo il fratello della sposa e il migliore amico dello sposo..” rispose pensando che era proprio il giorno giusto per un interrogatorio da parte di uno sconosciuto.  
  
“Quindi sei Chanyeol..”  
  
Come faceva a sapere il suo nome e perché stava arrossendo?  
  
“Mi presento..” e si sistemò bene sulla sedia, dritto come un fuso e si schiari la voce “Sono Kyungsoo e lavoro nella redazione di tua sorella. Per questo conosco il tuo nome..” biascicò l’ultima frase imbarazzato.  
  
Chanyeol cercò di ricordarsi se Yura gli avesse mai parlato di un certo Khunseo o Kyungsoo, ma nulla.  
  
Non sapendo cosa dire, Chanyeol si incominciò a guardare in torno quando senti qualcuno battergli sulla spalla. Era Kyungsoo che stava cercando di attirare la sua attenzione.  
  
“Sì?”  
  
“Vuoiballareconme?”  
  
“Ehm, cosa?”  
  
“Vuoi ballare con me?” chiese dopo aver fatto un sospirone.  
  
“Scusa ma..”  
  
“Capisco, non ti preoccupare.. Tolgo il disturbo.”  
  
L’espressione delusa di Kyungsoo gli strinse il cuore.  
  
“Aspetta! Non volevo rifiutare l’offerta è solo che non so ballare.”  
  
“Non ti preoccupare.” e prendendogli la mano lo trascinò sulla pista.  
  
Era solo un ballo, giusto? Che cosa poteva succedere?

 

 

Note: ispirata da "[Please don't..](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PdUiCJnRptk)" di K.will


End file.
